Roar (Songfic)
A songfic by Firey about Leopardstar and how she felt when Tigerstar revealed his true self. I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess So I sat quietly, agreed politely I watched as Tigerstar stood up in the Gathering, his muscles rippling and his eyes full of authority. His voice made the whole Gathering hush down, and his voice held his pride and leadership. Swooning now and then, I listened to the melody of his voice. "Tigerstar, you have a talent with speeches." I offered to him as he took a step back from the front of the Great Rock. "Thank you, Leopardstar." He mewed, his deep voice rumbling. Now it was my turn to speech. I sheepishly gave Tigerstar an apologetic glance and stepped up. "RiverClan is thriving on the plentyful supply of fish, and I am not at all worried about RiverClan starving. We have two new apprentices, Stormpaw and Featherpaw!" Cheers erupted from RiverClan and ThunderClan, and I spotted Graystripe in the crowd, yowling the names of his son and daughter proudly. I felt the familiar feeling of guilt as I remembered my threats to kill him when he saved Firestar, Fireheart back then, that day. "You have a great voice yourself, Leopardstar." Tigerstar mewed from behind me. I jumped slightly and whirled around, gazing into his amber eyes. "T-thank y-you." I managed to say as he started to turn away. "Is ShadowClan going well for you?" I then asked, desperate for some more time with him. Tigerstar stared into the distance, then replied. "Yes, all is going well for me as a new leader. Is RiverClan well-fed?" "Very." I replied. "We have lots of fish. Perhaps if ShadowClan needs some... we can offer you some fish." I mentally scolded myself. A good leader doesn't ever give away their prey. "Thank you for the offer," Tigerstar mewed, his eyes still cold, "But ShadowClan can survive without RiverClan help." I dipped her head. "Of course." Before I could say anything else to keep the conversation going, Tigerstar padded away, leaving me alone, still standing on the Great Rock. "Leopardstar!" Stonefur called out. "When do you want RiverClan to head back home?" "Not now," I mewed, still wanting to talk with Tigerstar. "Tell them they can share tongues for awhile longer. We shall stay here at the Gathering for a bit longer today." Stonefur dipped his head. "Of course, Leopardstar." My deputy padded away, leaving me to search for Tigerstar. But he was chatting with his own deputy, Blackfoot, his eyes were cold and still. I didn't want to interrupt the conversation and receive that glare, so I decided to keep my distance. The night went on, and Tigerstar never stopped talking with Blackfoot. Sighing in frustration, I decided it was time for RiverClan to head back home. "RiverClan, we're going home!" The RiverClan cats said their farewells to the other Clans, and I shot a quick glance at Tigerstar. He stared back at me, and I hesitantly, waved my tail at him. After a moment, he returned the gesture. I guess that I forgot I had a choice I let you push me past the breaking point I didn't realize who Tigerstar really was that night. That Gathering, when he had just become a leader. Fireheart had stood up in the middle of a storm, trying to tell us something. But I wasn't listening to him. And then came the next few Gatherings, when Fireheart became Firestar. Then came last night's Gathering. I had always admired Tigerstar for his strong muscles, even after he was driven out of ThunderClan and became a rogue. Tigerstar never lost his strength, his authority and leadership. I never felt like the right leader, and my own father was a medicine cat. But when I met Tigerstar yesterday, I realized that he was someone I wanted to be with. He was someone I could spend time with and never get tired of it. But I doubted that he felt that way about me. It was the moment when he visited the RiverClan camp, giving me a offer of combining our Clans and let him rule both Clans. I was a foolish leader, thinking this would be a great opportunity for me to spend time with the tom of my dreams. I knew RiverClan was already suffering from lack of prey, so I allowed Tigerstar to take over. That was my first mistake. Then when the ShadowClan cats moved over, they left the ShadowClan camp almost empty. I had to watch as my cats were ignored and useless, and I watched as Tigerstar made horrible decisions. "Cats of BoneClan, half-Clan cats shouldn't have a spot among our ranks. They are scums and they deserve to suffer and die!" The cats cheered along with him, and they brought forward my loyal deputy, Stonefur, along with his sister and their apprentices. "These half-Clan cats have been living in RiverClan with no shame. Leopardstar, what have you been thinking, allowing these useless and forbidden cats to live among your ranks, nonetheless become deputy!" Tigerstar gave me a look I will never forget. I took a step back. "I-I wa-asn't t-thinking at a-all." I stammered, not knowing what I was trying to say. Stonefur cast me a pleading look, his body slik along his flank, his ribs showing. I looked away, trying not to see the look on my deputy's face as he was dragged away alongside Mistyfoot, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw. Tigerstar padded over after the meeting, his eyes calm and friendly. "I'm glad you feel the same way as I do about half-Clan cats. They do not belong in the Clans, and pure blood is all we need. That kittypet, Firestar, is useless." "He drove you out of ThunderClan, did he not?" I stubbornly mewed without thinking. I then shrank back as Tigerstar gave me a scathing look. "He may have driven me out of ThunderClan, but he will not succeed as a leader. Kittypets do not belong in the Clans, and even you have to agree about that." Tigerstar growled, his eyes growing dangerously scary. I grimaced. "I'm sorry for my outburst, I did not mean to say such a thing. Of course kittypets don't belong in our Clans. Firestar will become a failure to ThunderClan if he continues to lead." Tigerstar nodded with satisfaction. "Exactly. That is why we must convince ThunderClan and WindClan to join us. As one Clan, we'll be safer than being four Clans. I'm glad you agreed to combine forces with ShadowClan." I was glad too, but for a different reason. I was glad that I got to be with Tigerstar, and that he started to become a friend of mine as the days went on. Then he changed. I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything You held me down, but I got up "Today, we shall be testing the prisoners' fighting skills. Shall we save them or kill them today?" Tigerstar yowled, his loud voice carrying across the camp. "Save them for more blood!" Yowled Blackfoot, Tigerstar's deputy. Tigerstar smirked. "Smart choice. Bring out the prisoners!" I watched with fear in my heart as Stormpaw and Featherpaw were dragged out. "Hm," Tigerstar mewed, his eyes searching the two apprentice's gazes. "I think I'll have them fight each other." Featherpaw turned to face Stormpaw, her eyes wide with fear. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as I realized I might see one of the young apprentices die today. But when Tigerstar indicated for them to start fighting, the two apprentices just approached each other and embraced. I sighed in relief, though I pretended to be non-interested. Tigerstar glanced over at me for support, and I realized he was waiting for me to make them fight. "Come on now, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, this isn't a moment to be together, you two are supposed to be fighting. Now fight." But the siblings didn't listen to my words, and I couldn't care less. The feelings that I felt for Tigerstar were falling apart, but I still felt as though he would change back to the old Tigerstar he was. Featherpaw brushed against Stormpaw, her head falling against his shoulder. He laid his tail on her back, and the two relaxed together. Tigerstar didn't seem to like what he saw, so he flicked his tail at Jaggedtail. The young warrior stepped forward, and took a vicious swipe at Featherpaw. The young apprentice let out a screech and I flinched. I felt my empty stomach grumble, and I wondered how Tigerstar was going to fix that problem. Stormpaw let out a fierce hiss and launched himself at Jaggedtail. The warrior grunted as he shook the gray tom off. "Fight them, Jaggedtail. Make them suffer." Tigerstar ordered. I glanced at the tom of my dreams, and I thought. Why is he so violent. Can't he just leave the half-Clan cats alone? But then I berated myself. I myself was furious when I realized that Silverstream had mated with Graystripe. Maybe half-Clan cats really didn't belong in the Clans. Curling my tail as I watched the vicious fight, I waited for Tigerstar to pad over to me like he usually did. When he did come over, he mewed. "What do you think? Should we make it bloodier, or keep it here so we can toy with them longer." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever you see fit, Tigerstar. You are ruling this are you not?" I arched an eyebrow, challenging him slightly for the throne. Tigerstar glanced at the battle. "Hm, I think I'll keep it here for now. Those apprentices aren't great fighters. What do you teach in RiverClan?" I stared ahead, letting my temper cool before replying. "They were new apprentices, so they didn't learn a lot of our advanced moves." "Oh, I see." Tigerstar sneered. "RiverClan seems to be getting better and better now that I really see it." I didn't react, letting the snide comment go as I watched Stormpaw and Featherpaw spar against Jaggedtail. "Your warriors seem to be great at fighting too." I pointed out. Jaggedtail was bleeding badly, and he was staggering as he tried to continue fighting. Tigerstar hissed softly, obviously disappointed with his warrior. "Stop!" He yowled, then rushed over to the battlefield when Stormpaw continued to beat at Jaggedtail. "I said stop, you puny scum." He swiped the half-Clan cats back, indicating to Blackfoot to put them away. Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I’ve had enough I see it all, I see it now I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh You’re gonna hear me roar Now I’m floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes I went from zero, to my own hero You held me down, but I got up Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready ’cause I’ve had enough I see it all, I see it now I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh You’re gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh You'll hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar... Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh You’re gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh You'll hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar... Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Firey's Songfics Category:Songfics